Wind power plants are oftentimes configured so that the rotor blades of the wind power plant, based on the respective wind speed, are brought into a specific position. To achieve this goal, the rotor blades must be mounted in a correspondingly adjustable manner. In addition, it is known that in a number of wind power plants with a nacelle that is mounted to rotate, the nacelle requires a brake so that the nacelle can be held in the direction of the wind.
A need exist for a wind power plant constructed to achieve sufficient compactness, particularly in the area of the blade support and/or the nacelle support.